Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, evil dragons, etc. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. It is the antagonist deck of season 1 and the protagonist deck of season 3 along with Dragon and Star Dragon World. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around a vicious strategy of crunching through an opponent's defenses and destroying the resources of the opponent. Their tendency to destroy monsters, including their own, gives them the advantage needed to obliterate the opponent. The Black Dragons have the ability "Spectral Strike", which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster regardless of which position it's in. As of Buddyfight Triple D, they now also have abilities that discard cards from the opponent's deck, activating powerful abilities when a certain number of cards are in the opponent's drop zone. Monsters with the Death attribute tend to have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to attack the opponent even if there is a monster in the opponent's center position. This, combined with abilities that increase the offenses of Death monsters, enable a hyper-aggressive strategy that ignores the defenses of the opponent. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate various abilities. Associated Characters *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) *Gremlin (Anime) *Gaito Kurouzu (Anime) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (27 cards JPN/32 cards ENG) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (23 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (17 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (10 cards JPN/7 cards ENG) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon (18 cards) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Sword, Heartbreaker * Blade of Grief, Sutcliffe *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gelscythe *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Evil Death Scythe *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Purgatory Sword, Fatal * Sickle of Afterimage, Revenant *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack * Abyss Aura *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Black Agenda *Black Armor *Black Bargain *Black Dragon Shield * Black Dragon Remade *Black Drain * Black Flame Bullet * Black Garment Blade *Black Revenger *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dark Fog *Dark Spirit *Dead Scream *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game * Death Gauge Timer *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Dragon Throne *Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood * False Wounds *Gale Destruction *Guillotine Cutter *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Inferno Shield * Jet Black Wind *Judgement Day *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Loopholes of Hades *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow * Million Edge *Nightmare Revive *Pain Field *Noble Sacrifice *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Redupsion Blood *Scapegoat *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang *Void Slasher * We Are Immortal Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Brutal Disaster! * Ceremony of Blood Dragons, Bloody Operate *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty *Black Dragon G *Black Flame, Inflame *Black Star, Cius * Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon * Abygale "SD" *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard Size 1 *Black Cradle, Crabius *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock * Black Ferocious Dragon, Zerion *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam * Black Immortality, Agist *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Panlopy, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Steel Strength, Goradory * Black Twin Heads, Skullb *Dark Stalker Dragon *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil "Twister" *Death Carrying Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count * Kyomodai Wants to Change the World *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon * Purgatory Knights, Pain Dagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Uchigatana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon * Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 * Bereaved Despair, Testament *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi * Black Berseker, Belzelgar * Black Catastrophe, Cataclysm *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 * Black Corpse Dragon, Bodorm *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows "Blood Drainer!" * Gratos "Destruction Blade!" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" * Daredevil, "Return" Trivia *In the anime, this was believed to be an urban myth to earth. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series.